


Thirsty?

by samalambis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Antichrist!Sam, Art, Blood Drinking, Comic, Demon!Dean, M/M, and his sling makes no sense but bear with me folks i tried, see sams hurt arm is on the wrong side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samalambis/pseuds/samalambis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirsty?

**Author's Note:**

> i admit to the shittiness of the comic but hey there was a decent amount of trying put into this so there is that

i pity sam somewhat


End file.
